Pequeña
by Kiki-split
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Hermione Granger se pudiera poner celosa de una moto?. Pero Sirius pasando cada momento de su tiempo libre con ese vehículo, le ponía celosa. Lo que ella no sabe es por qué el animago pasa tanto tiempo arreglando la moto. ¿Cuál será su reacción al descubrirlo?. One-shot.


Disclaimer: El incidente de Sirius/Bellatrix/el velo jamás paso. Por lo tanto Sirius está vivo, al igual que lo están Remus, Tonks y los gemelos. Del resto la historia es igual. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Pequeña**

Siempre había considerado que aquella moto era una chatarra total, una atrocidad, un artefacto maligno, el terror de los terrores, había veces que se preocupaba que fuera un pedazo de alma de Voldemort que les falta destruir aún.

Pero no. Sirius la veía como si fuera una Diosa digna de devoción y la adoraba, literalmente, todos los días. La sacaba a pasear, o la moto lo sacaba a pasear a él, no sabría decirlo. Parecían una pareja de casados, como muchas veces puntualizaban los gemelos Weasley entre risas.

Hermione no le veía la gracia. No es que estuviera celosa de que pasara más tiempo con un objeto inanimado que con ella, ni que se preocupara más por el bienestar de la moto que por el de ella, ni que…bueno si, estaba celosa y punto.

Hacía exactamente cinco meses desde que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado por Harry, mejor conocido como el niño-que-vivio y sobrevivió-otra-vez. Cinco meses desde que ella y su mejor amigo se habían mudado, permanentemente a Grimmauld Place. Su pelirrojo amigo Ron, había decidido viajar a Rumania a hacerle compañía a su hermano Charlie por unas semanas, las cuales se transformaron rápidamente en meses. Al parecer el chico le había tomado grande cariño a la profesión, y sinceramente Hermione no podía estar más feliz por él. Luego de la Guerra, respirando el aire de la calma y la victoria, habiéndose calmado los humos se habían dado cuenta que aquel beso compartido en la Cámara de los Secretos había sido dado sólo por la euforia del momento y el temor a no sobrevivir. Habían quedado como amigos y todo iba de maravilla. De hecho, el pecoso a veces le escribía cartas contándoles sobre chicas que conocía en Rumania, y Hermione podía admitir orgullosamente que aquello no le causaba ni la más mínima pizca de celos, claro indicio que su tonto enamoramiento de cuarto año por el chico se había evaporado.

Y al parecer había recaído en cierto merodeador.

Sirius los había recibido alegremente en su casa, alegando que se encontraba extasiado por al fin tener algo de compañía permanente, siendo su única compañía el retrato de su madre, chillona como tal banshee, a opinión de él. El padrino de Harry había mejorado su apariencia notablemente, pasando de aquel maniático prófugo de la ley con pelo andrajoso, mal olor y dientes amarillos, a un hombre de contextura delgada, pero algo musculosa, cabello perfectamente cuidado hasta los hombros (tal como lo llevaba en su época de Hogwarts, según él) y una buena sonrisa, la cual la castaña sólo podía suponer, había solucionado a base de magia. No es que todo aquello le importara mucho de todos modos. Ella siempre había sido una chica fiel a su creencia de que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada.

Y claramente Sirius Black había sido el vivo ejemplo de ello, lo supo desde el primer día que lo vio. Cuando el muy-espeluznante-pero-de-buen-corazón padrino de su mejor amigo le halago y le dio consejos en su tercer año, justo antes de escapar con Buckbeak, ella había sabido que aquel hombre probablemente sería alguien importante en su vida.

Claro está que había pensado algo en la línea de parentesco y no como alguien en quien se interesaría románticamente. No que pudiera hacer algo con respecto a ello. Había caído, y duro.

La primera semana en su estadía en Grimmauld Place había sido la más incómoda de su vida. Había accedido a mudarse con Harry, uno, porque sentía inadecuado y poco cortes negarle el favor, dos, porque con sus padres en Australia sin saber de su existencia, se sentía muy sola y de paso no tendría lugar a donde ir, a no ser la Madriguera y realmente no quería molestar a Molly, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho a lo largo de los años, tres, porque sabía que su amigo realmente la quería con él. Pero, si bien había tenido varias razones para aceptar, también había tenido para declinar. La más importante y de más peso, era el padrino de Harry.

De tan sólo pensar en vivir bajo el mismo techo que él le hacía sentirse incómoda, no en la manera que te sentirías si fueras a vivir bajo el mismo techo con un mortífago, si no de la manera que no deberías sentir por vivir bajo el mismo techo con el padrino de tu mejor amigo. Un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que claramente podía ser su padre, o su hermano mayor.

Sirius no había hecho otra cosa que sonreírle, hablarle educadamente, la típica manera en la que se le hablan a los invitados y tratar de hacerla sentir como en casa, más la chica no había bajado sus guardias si no hasta que tuvo un pequeño encuentro con el cuadro de Walburga Black.

.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA! – escuchó un agudo grito una vez entró en la sala y enseguida suspiró. Por unos días se había olvidado de la existencia de aquel molesto cuadro. ―¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DEJAR ENTRAR A UN SER TAN ASQUEROSO A LA CASA DE LOS BLACK? – comenzó a difamar, visiblemente indignada.

La castaña mientras tanto, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a la madre de Sirius y en cambio se concentró en el libro que había estado leyendo pocos momentos atrás. Walburga, más cabreada aún por ser ignorada, comenzó a lanzar palabras más hirientes.

― Sangre sucia – lanzó una risa burlona llena de ácido - ¿te crees la gran cosa por estar en mi casa? ¡PUES NO! ¡Te dejaron entrar por lástima! ¡Mírate! ¡Una estúpida chiquilla sangre-sucia, que ni merece la magia! – siguió divagando, más Hermione ya no la escuchaba más puesto que había comenzado a sollozar.

Parecía que aquel cuadro le leyera su mente y sus más grandes temores. Porque eso era exactamente lo que temía, no tener amigos en absoluto, que todos estuvieran con ella por lástima. Después de todo, ella era la única nacida totalmente de muggles. Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny…todos eran sangre-pura. A diferencia de ella.

―Hey, cálmate – escuchó una suave voz a su lado y sobresaltó al notar al merodeador mirándola con un sentimiento, el cual sólo pudo describir como lástima. – No la escuches, dice puras estupideces – continuó ignorando las protestas de su madre, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

― No…tiene razón – dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada, no sin antes observar como los ojos del moreno se oscurecían con enojo y temió haber cortado un cable delicado.

Alzó la vista sorprendida al escuchar un grito agudo y luego…nada. Walburda Black había sido callada. Vaya que si – pensó viendo como el cuadro, donde anteriormente había estado el retrato de la matriarca de los Black, estaba pintado de negro, como si fuera un lienzo vacío.

¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes?. Si la magia no podía callarla, y claramente ni un cuchillo podía dañar el cuadro, una simple cosa como modificar el cuadro haría el truco.

La castaña soltó el aliento que no había sido consiente de retener y sonrío lentamente al enfurecido hombre en la habitación. Había sido endemoniadamente bueno de su parte haber callado a su madre así como así, sólo porque le estaba molestando.

―Gracias – dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa y se retiro de la sala escuchando a sus espaldas un:

―No te creas ni una sola de esas palabras Hermione, tú eres una gran bruja, que merece todo lo que tiene y mucho más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A partir de ese momento la gryffindor había actuado más relajada alrededor del moreno, dejándose conocer y conociéndolo en el proceso.

A lo largo de esos cuatro meses llegó a conocer sus horas de sueño, exactamente a qué hora se despertaba, cuando estaba de buen o de mal humor y por qué, qué lo hacía reír y que lo empujaba al borde la histeria, Kreacher, por ejemplo. Que le gustaba y qué no, como le gustaba su comida y cuál era su favorita. Incluso, gracias a ciertas noches de insomnio había conseguido escuchar ciertas historias de la época de adolescencia del hombre.

Había escuchado como los padres de Harry se enamoraron, como los merodeadores hicieron leyenda a lo largo de los años, sus travesuras y escapadas. Sus secretos. Incluso escuchó como había sido un rompe-corazones.

Recordaba específicamente aquel día, ya que había sido el primero en el que había sentido algo más, aparte de respeto y cariño por el moreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

―¿Otra vez sin poder dormir? – escuchó la familiar voz de Sirius, una vez entró a la sala. Aquel lugar se había vuelto un sitio familiar y de conforte para ella, sin el cuadro de Walburga colgado en la pared, realmente se podía sentir la paz del cuarto. Así que, enseguida se había vuelto su favorito, claro, después de la enorme biblioteca. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, estudiando para sus exámenes de medicina, los cuales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. No podía creer que tan sólo en dos semanas estaría presentado el examen más importante, de probablemente toda su vida. Si lo pasaba sería aceptada como medimaga, su carrera soñada. Si no, sería una aurora. No que se quejara, aquel sería también un extraordinario oficio. También se había convertido en el lugar donde escapaba en esas noches donde las pesadillas la atormentaban o cuando simplemente el sueño parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

El primer par de veces que paso en vela en la sala, las había pasado sola, hasta la tercera vez, cuando se topó con que Sirius tampoco podía dormir, y se encontraba en la sala. Desde ese día habían caído en una rutina agradable. Cada vez que no podían dormir se reunían en ese lugar, a hablar o simplemente a hacerse compañía.

Las veces que Hermione hablaba era para contarle a Sirius algunas aventuras con su ahijado, cosas triviales, pero que parecían de gran interés para el hombre. Y cuando Sirius tomaba la palabra, era para contarle viejas historias sobre su juventud y tiempos alegres.

― Si – admitió la gryffindor dejándose caer en el sillón en frente del que se encontraba Sirius, quien le tendió una taza humeante de chocolate y la chica sonrío agradecida.

Al parecer el merodeador había aprendido que a ella le encantaba tomar chocolate por las noches, una costumbre que había adquirido desde muy pequeña, gracias a su padre.

― ¿Qué será hoy? – rompió el silencio el moreno.

― ¿Mhm? – preguntó la chica muy envuelta en el calor de su chocolate como para prestarle atención a nada más. El moreno se carcajeo divertido. A lo largo de los días había aprendido que una Hermione con chocolate caliente equivalía a una Hermione embobada. Y francamente lo encontraba de lo más adorable.

― ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó el merodeador atrayendo la atención de la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

― Oh – dijo la chica sospesando las posibilidades. La verdad es que cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, miles y miles de preguntas venían a su cabeza y se prometía recordarlas para preguntárselas a Sirius el día siguiente, pero era inevitable olvidarlas. Pero había una en especial que se había quedado pegada en su mente. ― Mmm…me contaste como Lily odió a James prácticamente hasta los últimos tres meses del último año, me contaste como Remus jamás cedió ante ninguna chica por miedo a involucrarla con su condición, me contaste como fue que Frank Longbotton le propuso matrimonio a Alice….pero no me has dicho nada de ti.

El moreno la miró un largo rato, cautivado con la imagen de la chica frente a él, ajeno al pequeño sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de dicha chica. Le había parecido hermosa desde la primera vez que poso sus ojos en ella. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Tan fiera, como una madre león protegiendo a sus cachorros (Ron y Harry). En aquel momento había pensando simplemente que sería una chica estupenda y había admirado su valor. Una verdadera Gryffindor, de pies a cabeza, había pensado. Luego en quinto cuando pasó, junto con los Weasleys, las vacaciones en su casa la había admirado desde lejos. La verdad es que nunca fue muy cercano con ella, pero si compartió uno que otro chiste con ella y la menor de los Weasleys. En aquellos días se había sorprendido a si mismo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, cada vez que estaban en un mismo salón. No lo había podido evitar. Había crecido bastante, no precisamente de estatura, pero en su rostro algo había cambiado, a parte de los rasgos físicos, claro está. Ahora había más determinación y lealtad en su mirada. Algo cautivador. Como si pudiera estar más cautivado por ella. Por último, cuando después de la batalla había decidido mudarse a Grimmauld Place junto a su ahijado, Sirius había maldecido y adorado, todo al mismo tiempo, a todos los Dioses. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse aquello?. Estar con la constante presencia de aquella castaña, que ya para qué negarlo, se le antojaba hermosa. Ya lejos había quedado la chica, y ahora frente a él había una mujer. Una mucho más joven que él. Una mujer en la cual no debería estar pensando de la manera que lo hacía, pero Merlín sabía que era inevitable.

― Sirius – le llamó la atención la chica sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada.

― Oh, mmm, a ver, qué te puedo decir pequeña – dijo pensativamente el animago ajeno a la sonrisa de la chica. Como le gustaba aquel sobre nombre que le había puesto el merodeador en una de sus tantas noches de desvelo. La hacía sentir especial. – Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero fui el típico rompe-corazones, algo así como me has contado que fue Malfoy, pero sin la parte de "desalmado y sin corazón" – dijo imitando las palabras que una vez le había dicho a la hora de describir al albino – nunca me quedaba mucho tiempo con alguna chica, aunque hubo una, se llamaba Penelope, salimos por dos semanas – al ver como la chica se mostraba bastante interesada por el tema, se encogió de hombros – y luego terminamos – dijo a modo de disculpa al notar la decepción en los ojos de la castaña.

― ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la gryffindor indignada. Había estado esperando una verdadera historia de amor, con todo el paquete, corazones, rosas y chocolates. Pero no…y encima … ¿su más larga relación fue de dos semanas? ¿Era si quiera eso posible?. ― ¿Dos semanas ha sido tu más larga relación?

― Ajá pequeña – admitió el moreno masajeando su cuello, lo cual solía hacer cuando estaba avergonzado.

― Y…¿por qué? – preguntó y al ver como el moreno fruncía el ceño, agregó sintiéndose tonta ― Digo, si no te molesta decirme…

― No es eso, es sólo que…realmente nunca pensé mucho en ello. Supongo que no había encontrado a la chica que me robara el aliento – dijo mirándola detenidamente haciendo que el corazón de la chica bombeara a una velocidad alarmante.

Sabía que era tonto de su parte pensar que esa mirada significara algo, pero una parte de ella le decía que si. Que definitivamente aquello había sido una insinuación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego habían pasado a temas más triviales, y así era todas esas noches de trasnocho. Hasta que llegó la endemoniada maquina, pensó con amargura.

La última vez que había sabido de la moto, había sido que se averió en medio de una escapada de los mortífagos, así que Hagrid, quien por un largo tiempo fue el responsable de la moto, dado que Sirius todavía no era bien visto en la sociedad, había decidido venderla a los muggles. Habiendo perdido sus facultades mágicas tras ser golpeada por un hechizo, no representaba ningún peligro fuera de lo normal para una moto.

Pero un día, así de la nada, Sirius había llegado a su casa, con una enorme sonrisa similar a la de un can, llamándolos a Harry y a ella al patio. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, la moto estaba allí. Destruida prácticamente, pero estaba.

Harry se había contentado con la recuperación del vehículo, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos. Hermione había debatido diciendo que era chatarra y que ya no tenía reparo. Claro está que ninguno la escucho.

Desde ese entonces, Sirius había pasado prácticamente cada momento de su tiempo libre reparándola, y para ser honestos, había hecho un buen trabajo. Ya se veía nuevamente decente, colorida y con vida. Pero la castaña no sabía si había logrado repararla del todo, y se imaginaba que ese no era el caso, en vista que pasaba .noche con la moto.

Ugh, si. Celosa de una moto. Quién lo diría.

―Hermione – escuchó un familiar grito proveniente de los jardines y la chica suspiró frustrada cerrando el libro que había estado tratando de leer desde que se despertó, no con mucho éxito que se diga. No había podido parar de pensar en lo extraño que se había estado comportando el merodeador estos últimos días.

Se veía más…silencioso, cautivo, entusiasmado, como si viviera en una burbuja.

― Qué – dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez llegó a los jardines, donde el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se encontraba sonriéndole. Oh esperen, era Sirius. Pero el parecido era asombroso. Jamás lo había visto sonreír así. Y sin poder evitarlo sintió nuevamente una punzada de celos.

¿Cómo es que un objeto inanimado conseguía hacerlo sonreír así y ella nunca?.

―¿De humor para un paseo? – le preguntó el moreno y la gryffindor abrió los ojos como platos.

¿De verdad estaba preguntándole lo que creía que estaba preguntándole?. ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué?. ¿Los años en Azkaban por fin habían tomado su mente?.

―¿Yo montarme en ese….en esa maquina endemoniada?. Ni loca – se limitó a decir de una manera nada agradable, más la sonrisa jamás se fue del rostro del merodeador, quien la estaba pasando a lo grande.

Sabía que le costaría convencer a la castaña, pero lo lograría. Y una vez estuvieran camino a su destino, la chica se lo agradecería.

Había pasado noche tras noche trabajando en la moto, trabajando duro para que pudiera volver a volar. Le había costado sacrificar sus noches con Hermione, y Merlín sabía que aquello había sido difícil. Oh, como extrañaba observarla tomar su chocolate, bostezar, sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sonreír…Oh, como extrañaba esa sonrisa suya. Pero había valido la pena, sabía que si.

―Oh vamos Hermione, no seas tan dramática – rodó los ojos – realmente no es tan mala, dale una oportunidad – dijo y colocó su mejor cara de perro abandonado, la cual por experiencia, sabía que funcionaba en las chicas. Aunque claro, no es como si Hermione fuera como cualquier otra chica. ― No me hagas usar mis encantos canuto en ti – advirtió y vio como la castaña sonreía.

A veces, sólo por el placer de ello, se transformaba en su forma animaga y jugaba con la castaña, aquellos eran los pocos momentos donde realmente podía llegar a tocarla sin sentir que era equivocado. Siempre y cuando estuviera en su forma de canuto, el merodeador trataba de acercársele lo más posible. Disfrutaba de sus caricias, disfrutaba de lamerle el rostro, disfrutaba cada segundo de la existencia de esa pequeña chica.

―Si accedo ¿dejarás de ser un dolor en el trasero? – cuestionó la chica tratando de sonar enojada, pero no engañaba a nadie, y lo sabía.

―Por un momento, si – concedió el chico y la gryffindor suspiró derrotada.

― Vale – accedió y en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraban sobre la moto. ― Mmm…Sirius ¿qué esperamos? – preguntó la chica luego de un rato en el cual la moto seguía plantada en los jardines.

―Yo estoy esperando que te sujetes de mi, no se que estás esperando tú – respondió con burla el moreno ganándose un sonrojo de la castaña, que lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno, quien tomó eso como pista para arrancar.

Si Hermione había dudado de las capacidades de Sirius de arreglar la moto por completo, se arrepentía. La moto volaba. Otra vez. Maldito genio.

― ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa la chica luego de un rato de silencio.

―Ya verás – se limitó a decir el moreno con un aire misterioso envolviéndolo. Y por primera vez en la historia, a Hermione Granger no le intereso no saber algo. Estaba más centrada en la cercanía de sus cuerpos que en cualquier otra cosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

― Sirius, se está haciendo tarde – dijo la castaña observando como se oscurecía el cielo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban volando, muchas horas.

―Cálmate pequeña, ya no falta mucho – le tranquilizó el merodeador con una sonrisa y Hermione así lo hizo. Había algo en la acción de estar abrazada a ese hombre, de estar volando con él, de hablar de vanalidades con él, que hacía que su corazón latiera agitado en su pecho. Si no hubiese estado perdidamente enamorada de Sirius, definitivamente lo estaría ahora.

Por su parte el merodeador no podía estar más impaciente. Temía por la reacción de la bruja al enterarse donde la estaba llevando. Temía que lo odiara. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por todo lo que su felicidad significaba para él.

Localizando la pequeña casa, ya algo familiar para él, descendió lentamente consiente del agarre de la chica intensificándose más a medida que bajaban. De entre tantos misterios de la vida, jamás lograría descifrar cómo, por el nombre de Merlín, era que Hermione odiaba volar.

―Sirius ¿qué… - comenzó a preguntar la castaña mirando sus alrededores sin reconocer nada. ¿A dónde demonios la había llevado?. ― Se puede saber ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó.

― Australia – se limitó a decir el hombre espero por su reacción.

Flashes de recuerdos se amontonaron en el cerebro de la gryffindor, quien estaba pensando en sus padres. En como les había borrado la memoria e implantando falsos recuerdos de ser una familia feliz, sin hijos, que vivían en Australia.

Por un momento se sintió traicionado y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar. Le había confesado al animado su decisión de salvar a sus padres de la Guerra, así significara que olvidaran su existencia, le había confesado como les extrañaba, cada maldito día y noche. Le había confesado que no había tenido valor para rastrearlos y devolverles sus memorias. Simplemente le parecía egoísta, alejarlos de una vida, en la cual, esperaba ya se hubiesen adaptado perfectamente, simplemente porque ella les extrañaba. No, ellos se merecían algo mejor que eso, ser felices sin tener que preocupar por problemas de un mundo al que sólo ella pertenecía. Habiéndole confesado todo eso entre lágrimas ¿cómo se atrevía a llevarla a ese lugar?. Pero una vez más, su cerebro tomó lugar sobre sus sentimientos y pensó racionalmente. Aquel hombre, cálido, atento y gracioso jamás le haría aquello. Debía existir una razón por la que se encontraran allí.

―¿Qué hacemos acá? – preguntó por fin.

―Visitar a unos conocidos – la castaña alzó la ceja preguntándose si ese era el caso, entonces qué hacía ella allí ― vamos – dijo el moreno tomándole por la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la entrada de la casa.

Una vez frente a la puerta, el merodeador tocó el timbre y esperó, sintiéndose verdaderamente nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Durante la Guerra, había temido, pero por la vida de sus seres queridos, no por él. Si moría, lo haría en paz. No quedaba nada en la tierra de los vivos para él. Su destino era estar con su hermano, con su mejor amigo y con todos aquellos que cayeron. Pero luego había llegado la bruja que tenía a un lado y todo había cambiado. Ahora sentía una razón por temer, temer por su vida. Porque para él, aquella bruja era su vida y él se había jurado protegerla cuesta lo que cueste, y hacerla feliz. Así que eso había tratado.

Luego de una noche en especial, donde la gryffindor le contó sobre sus padres, el merodeador había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que a la mañana siguiente se había dirigido al ministerio y había exigido información sobre el paradero de los padres de Hermione, actualmente conocidos bajo los nombres de Monica y Wendell Wilkins. No había sido tan difícil persuadir al Ministerio. Después de todo, le debían muchos favores al animago. Dificil había sido descifrar quien de los tantos Wendell Wilkins era el papá de la chica. Uno se sorprendería al saber cuantos nombres repetidos hay en un solo lugar.

Pero luego de muchas horas de búsqueda, los había localizado. Vivían en una casita al Norte, no habían tenido más hijos y trabajan como dentistas. Justo como en su anterior vida.

Sabía que el devolverle la memoria a los Granger podría costarle su amistad con Hermione, ya que esta podría sentir aquello como una violación a su privacidad, un ultraje, algo inapropiado. Pero tenía que hacerlo si aquello le haría feliz, porque sabía que para que Hermione Granger estuviera completa de nuevo hacía falta la presencia de su familia.

― Oh Sirius – saludó una mujer de cabello lacio castaño y ojos verdes. La Sra Granger, quien inmediatamente enfocó la vista en la chica al lado del animago. Observó como por su cara se mezclaban varias expresiones, alivio, temor, dolor, alegría, melancolía, todo junto. Miró a la bruja a su lado, encontrándose con que se encontraba, literalmente paralizada. No parecía estar ni respirando. Miraba a su madre con ojos como platos y sus manos se sacudían ligeramente a sus lados. El moreno tomó firmemente su mano tratando de infundirle apoyo y rogando que no lo apartara.

―Discúlpame pequeña, tenía que hacerlo – fue todo lo que logró decirle antes de que la bruja se soltará de su agarre y saltara a los brazos de su madre, quien inmediatamente la sostuvo sollozando. El merodeador se quedó allí, apoyado en la puerta presenciado el encuentro de madre e hija, quienes parecían ahogarse en lágrimas y susurros de amor. Vio por el rabillo del ojo, como el Sr Granger se acercaba a donde las mujeres y se unía en el abrazo.

Había pasado varias semanas con los padres de la chica como para saber, que para el patriarca de la familia, re-encontrarse con su hija había sido el mejor regalo que alguien le pudiera dar. Los Granger le habían confesado que habían vivido felizmente sus nuevas vidas, más jamás se habían podido deshacer del nudo en el estómago que les indicaba que faltaba algo. Evidentemente ese algo, ahora se encontraba en sus brazos. Había notado, por las numerosas anécdotas, tanto de parte de Hermione, como de su padre, que era una chica de papá. El hombre adoraba el suelo por donde pisaba.

― Sirius – escuchó que le llamaban y alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del Sr Granger, quien le miraba sonriente ―No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto que has hecho por nosotros – el merodeador le restó importancia con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, ajeno a la mirada de la castaña, quien se encontraba dividida entre las ganas de seguir llorando de felicidad y entre las de correr, golpear y gritarle al merodeador, para luego besarlo. Oh, nunca había tenido más ganas de besar a alguien en toda su vida.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a devolverle, sin su consentimiento, la memoria a sus padres?. O por aún, ¿con qué derecho los había rastreado?. Y lo más importante…¿por qué? ¿por qué había hecho la cosa más dulce, considerada y romántica que alguien jamás pudiera haberle hecho?.

―¿Qué tal si pasamos adentro, chicos? – les llamó la atención su mamá y enseguida todos asintieron. Adelante sus padres y atrás ella y Sirius, quien trataba de adivinar los pensamientos de la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

―Un knut por tus pensamientos – le dijo.

―Oh, créeme, no quieres saberlo – fue todo lo que le dijo para luego adentrarse en su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado toda unas dos horas enteras hablando de sus vidas, hablándoles de como se habían establecido en Australia, su nuevo hogar, sus amigos. La Guerra, las muertes, los triunfos, donde actualmente vivía la bruja (lo que había terminado en una mirada ceñuda por parte del Sr Ganger, quien no consideraba adecuado que una bruja de 18 años viviera sola con dos hombres) y otro montón de cosas.

Al final, los padres de Hermione les habían mandado a dormir en las habitaciones de huéspedes, al notarlos tan cansados. La verdad es que si, ambos magos estaban que no daban más. Después de todo, cuatro horas volando no era fácil.

―No me parece adecuado – decía el Sr Granger a su esposa. Una vez los magos se habían marchado cada uno a dormir, se habían entablado en una extensa conversación sobre Sirius y su hija.

No eran tontos, y un gesto como el de rastrear y tomarse la molestia de devolverle la memoria a los padres de muggles de una bruja, era clara muestra de amor, hasta para unos muggles como ellos.

Habían supuesto que el hombre sentía fuertes cosas por Hermione, más no había nada más allá de eso. Y no se habían equivocado, notaron, al ver como se sentaban uno al lado del otro, pero sin tocarse ni aproximarse, como cualquier pareja haría. Mirarse si, una mirada por acá, otra por allá, a cada rato. Era enfermizo ver como el moreno miraba como cachorro enamorado a su hija y ver que esta parecía ciega a ello. Pero había notado como a veces Hermione miraba de reojo al merodeador, y aunque le doliese admitirlo. Su hija se había enamorado. Amor del bueno.

No lo iba a negar, le molestaba que se hubiese enamorado de alguien que evidentemente le doblaba la edad. Y en cualquier otro momento se habría negado rotundamente a esa relación. Pero al conocer a Sirius, simplemente no había podido. Era el perfecto candidato para su pequeña hija. Era amable, educado, gracioso, atento, entre tantas cosas más.

―Oh, cállate Robert. Ya Hermione no es más una niñita, ya es bien responsable de sus actos, los dos sabíamos que iba a crecer más rápido que las chicas de su edad – el hombre reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en el significado que acarreaba el crecer más rápido – no seas dramático. Además, notaste como Sirius fue bastante respetuoso con ella, cualquier otro chico, uno de su edad, por ejemplo, estaría tocándola a cada rato ¿quieres eso? – preguntó contenta al notar como su marido negaba violentamente – entonces no sigas.

La conversación en la sala siguió, ajenos a que cierta gryffindor se encontraba escuchando todo. Se había dispuesto a bajar a la cocina por una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre ella y Sirius. Y su curiosidad le había ganado.

Se sentía bastante avergonzada de escuchar a sus padres hablar sobre su vida amorosa, o escasa vida amorosa. Pero sobre todo, se sentía confusa.

No había hablado con el animago desde que entraron en la casa, sobre todo porque la chica no había sido capaz de despegar, mucho, su atención de sus padres. Se sentía tan irreal el volver a tenerlos con ella, que sentía que si parpadeaba todo aquello se esfumaría. Pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de la noche sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro. El tan solo pensar en el merodeador le hacía sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago, hacía a su corazón latir como loco y a su garganta secarse. Sabía que debía hablar con él, agradecerle, disculparse por su actitud, adorarlo. Pero primero tenía que resolver sus sentimientos encontrados.

Desde un principio se había resignado a que su enamoramiento en el moreno fuera uni-lateral, pero con aquello, se empezaba a re-plantear todo. No es como si fuera a creerse que el hombre sintiese algo lo remotamente cercano por ella, a como ella se sentía por él. Pero al menos algo debía sentir, si no jamás se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacer todo lo que hizo.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a avergonzarse a si misma y parecer una chiquilla boba con un tonto enamoramiento, pero Merlín sabía que era más que eso. Ella verdaderamente lo amaba. Como una mujer ama a un hombre.

Con esos pensamientos, se encaminó hacia el cuarto donde el merodeador se encontraba. Sabía que lo más probable es que él tampoco pudiera dormir ese día, así que no se sentía temerosa por despertarle.

―Pequeña – dijo sorprendido el merodeador abriendo la puerta. Había subido a la habitación esperando conciliar algo de sueño, descansar un poco. Pero evidentemente no lo iba a lograr, no con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza.

¿Estaría molesta con él? ¿lo odiaría? ¿había perdido toda oportunidad con ella?.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había momentos en los que fantaseaba con que esos señores de abajo eran sus suegros, con que la castaña era su esposa, con que vivía feliz con ellos, siendo aceptado y amándola cada día de su vida. Así que era bastante doloroso volver a la realidad y darse cuenta, de que probablemente lo más que llegaría a conseguir de la gryffindor sería su amistad.

―Sirius – saludó la chica sintiéndose enrojecer sin razón alguna - ¿puedo…pasar? – preguntó señalando a la habitación y enseguida el merodeador abrió más la puerta dándole acceso.

―¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó el moreno notando la incomodidad de la chica.

― Quería…quería pedirte disculpas por como actúe allá afuera, fui cortante, fui una perra contigo, cuando no debí. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa y debo admitir que me enojo que tomaras ese tipo de decisiones sin mi permiso – admitió ganándose un asentimiento por parte del hombre, quien ya se había imaginado algo como aquello – pero…fue tonto enojarme contigo. La verdad, ahora ya más calmada me doy cuenta de que no podría estar más agradecida contigo. Lo que hiciste fue…la cosa más linda que alguien jamás haya hecho por mi

―No hay problema, Hermione. Se que fue algo metiche de mi parte hacer lo que hice, pero…tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerte feliz.

Como si su corazón pudiera latir más rápido, así lo hizo. Por Merlín ¿por qué le decía cosas como aquellas? ¿acaso no estaba consciente del efecto que tenía en ella?.

Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó en sus brazos, como muy pocas veces se había permitido y murmuró con voz entre cortada en su hombro.

― Gracias, gracias, gracias – escuchó la risa del merodeador quien enseguida la había rodeado con sus brazos sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Por Merlín, como la quería. ―Sirius – escuchó que la chica le decía en su oído y reprimió el estremecimiento que le había causado tener su aliento tan cerca de su oído. Esta chica lo estaba matando sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

―¿Si? – preguntó separándolos un poco para así poder mirarla a la cara, inconsciente de que con eso había puesto su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la castaña, quien abrumada por todas las emociones, acortó la distancia y aplastó sus labios contra los de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por Merlín, Morgana, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, y todos los dioses que existieran.

Los labios de Hermione…

Nada, en sus 39 años de vida le había preparado para ello. Se sentía flotar, a riesgo de sonar como alguien muy gay, se sentía completo. Como si ya nada fuera a salir mal, nunca más. Y así lo era, siempre y cuando la castaña no parara de besarlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Aquel no era un beso pasional, de esos que llevaban a la cama. No, aquel era un beso pasional, de esos que dicen más que las palabras.

Se separó algo reacio de los labios de la castaña, quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y las mejillas bien rojas. Merlín, que vista. Con cuidado, recorrió las mejillas de la gryffindor con sus dedos, trazando finos patrones en ellas. Como amaba tocarla, así fuera con simple gestos como cogerle la mano.

―Hermione – le llamó tratando de que abriera los ojos y al conseguirlo se enfocó en el chocolate de ellos, sólo en ellos, lo demás podría dejar de existir, para lo que le importaba ―¿qué fue eso? – preguntó queriendo salir de toda duda.

En todos esos meses no había hecho ni un solo movimiento, por respeto a su ahijado, por respeto a ella, por respeto a la diferencia de edad. Pero esto…esto lo cambiaba todo.

― Un…¿beso? – preguntó insegura la chica ganándose una ceja alzada del merodeador.

― Se que fue un beso, me refiero a ….¿por qué?.

―Oh…eh…mm, yo…tú…este…-comenzó a balbucear la gryffindor sintiendo pánico. ¿Y qué si se había equivocado? ¿y qué si el merodeador realmente no sentía absolutamente nada por ella? ¿Y si sólo había actuado como lo haría un hermano mayor?.

― Hey, deja de darle vuelta a los engranajes en tu cabecita – pidió el moreno notando como la gryffindor se tensaba incómoda ―No lo pienses tanto, sólo dime lo que sientas – pidió envolviendo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

―Mmm…pues, verás, tú…¿me gustas? – se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose apenada de si misma ¿a dónde se había ido la fulana valentía gryffindor? – Me gustas, mucho. Y se que está mal, que podrías ser mi papá, o bien mi hermano mayor, encima eres el padrino de mi mejor amigo y yo no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ti, pero … - se vio interrumpida con una carcajada del merodeador quien no cabía en si mismo de la felicidad.

Le quería, a él. ¿Podía alguien llegar a ser más feliz que él en esos momentos?. No lo creía.

La castaña frunció el ceño indignada. Le estaba confesado sus sentimientos ¿y qué hacía él? ¿se reía en su cara?. Enfurecida se separó del chico y se dirigió a la salida, pero se vio jalada hacia atrás con tal fuerza que provoco que cayera en el regazo del merodeador, quien la acomodo mejor, para vergüenza de la chica. Jamás había estado tan…cerca de un chico, no de esa manera.

―No seas tonta Hermione, no me reía de ti, si no por ti – al ver como la gryffindor fruncía el ceño confundida, aclaró - ¿sabes cuántas noches he pasado en vela pensando, imaginando, fantaseando con este momento? ¿con el momento en que la mejor amiga de mi ahijado, con que la pequeña gryffindor me besara? ¿con tenerla entre mis brazos?. Demasiados para contarlos, de verdad – al ver como la castaña abría los ojos como platos, bien sonrojada, no pudo evitar sonreír encantando con su inocencia. ―Con respecto a lo de ser tu papá o tu hermano – dijo con un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo. Merlín no lo permitiera – no me gusta pensar que soy tan viejo y …un hermano no debería tener la clase de pensamientos que yo tengo hacia ti, con una hermana.

La castaña sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de alegría, su garganta secarse y su vientre apretarse con excitación. Jamás se había sentido tan…emocionada, por así decirlo, con unas simples palabras como esas.

―¿Q-qué clase de pensamientos tienes sobre mi? – cuestionó como la típica chica curiosa que era y observó como los ojos del merodeador se oscurecían con puro y simple deseo.

Tener a la castaña entre sus brazos, encima de él, en su regazo, haciendo preguntas tan…inocentes como aquellas, le ponía. Le ponía más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Nunca antes algo tan puro le había parecido tan sexy.

―La clase de pensamientos que no debería estar teniendo en este momento, viendo que estamos en casa de tus padres – ante eso la castaña se río bajito y se acomodó mejor en el regazo del merodeador, tan inocentemente, tan inconsciente, que el merodeador no dudo ni un segundo que la chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso había causado en él, la fricción…―Por Morgana, Hermione – gruñó ya demasiado excitado como para poder ocultarlo y la castaña lo notó al sentir su erección presionando en ella.

―¿Mhmm? – preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

―Te amo – soltó el moreno y antes de darle tiempo a la gryffindor de procesar las palabras, envolvió sus labios. La devoró ahí mismo. Había querido que sus primeras veces besándose fueran dulces, lentas, parsimoniosas. Pero Merlín lo perdonara, no podía controlarse. Era simplemente demasiado. Era un hombre, después de todo.

Sus labios acariciaban lentamente los de la castaña, para luego morderlos, humedecerlos con su lengua, la cual se encargaba de recorrer cada parte de sus labios para luego adentrarse en su boca, tocar la lengua de la castaña, acariciarla, humedecerla y chuparla. La gryffindor se encontraba a la deriva, no sabía donde empezaba su boca ni donde terminaba la de Sirius, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo…oh dulce Morgana, era lo mejor que había sentido jamás.

Se encontró a si misma gimiendo cuando el merodeador colocó sus brazos en su cintura y la impulsó a que cayera encima de él, provocando con el movimiento, que sus bocas se fundieran aún más, de ser posible. Sentía como la lengua del merodeador recorría su paladar, sus dientes, su lengua, sus labios y a esas alturas le era imposible no soltar pequeños jadeos que sonaban como gemidos.

Jamás se había planteado tener sexo antes del matrimonio. Jamás había necesitado…no hasta ese momento, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, de que si el merodeador quería llegar a esa etapa, ella feliz lo haría.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que en sus bocas, el merodeador separó sus labios y la gryffindor se tragó un quejido de protesta al sentir como la lengua del moreno recorría lentamente su cuello. ¿Qué clase de tortura era aquella?.

Sentir la húmeda lengua del moreno viajar lentamente por su cuello, subir, bajar, subir y bajar nuevamente la estaba enloqueciendo, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era consciente de que de su boca salían sonidos ahogados y que se retorcía sobre el cuerpo del merodeador de una manera algo necesitada, pero no le importaba.

El merodeador sabía que debía detener aquello, ponerle un parado a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. ¡Estaban en la casa de sus padres, por Merlín!. Pero no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarla de él, no cuando ella se retorcía de esa manera tan deliciosa sobre él, no cuando gemía de esa manera. Y mucho menos cuando gemía su nombre como lo hacía en ese preciso momento.

―Sirius

―¿Pequeña? – preguntó sin despegar sus labios de la oreja de la chica, quien soltaba pequeñas risitas combinadas con jadeos.

―Esto….esto se siente demasiado bien – dijo entre gemidos la chica y el moreno no pudo más que llevarle la razón.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

―¿No quieres que pare? – preguntó pretendiendo que sonara preocupado y caballeroso, pero al parecer su tono había indicado otra cosa. Había reflejado sus más oscuros deseos, quería que la chica le pidiera más, que pidiera por él, que rogara para que le diera algo que sólo él podía darle. La castaña negó con la cabeza todavía muy perdida en la sensación de los dientes y lengua del moreno en su oreja como para prestarle atención a otra cosa ― Dilo – pidió con voz ronca el merodeador desplazando un poco sus manos de la cintura de la chica hasta las piernas de ésta, quien se retorció más aún.

―No pares – susurró la leona y enseguida soltó un pequeño chillido al verse violentamente volteada. Ahora ella estaba acostada sobre la cama y Sirius sobre ella, devorando mejor su cuello, mientras sus manos ya frenéticas recorrían sus piernas cubiertas vagamente por sus shorts de dormir. Pero aquello no era suficiente, el merodeador necesitaba sentir más de ella, sentir cada rincón de su piel, y así se lo hizo saber susurrándoselo al oído.

―Necesito…quitarte la ropa pequeña – dijo y la castaña asintió algo cohibida. Jamás había estado desnuda frente a un chico, de hecho lo máximo que había mostrado de piel alguna vez había sido con short y franelillas.

Con una calma enloquecedora el moreno se deshizo del cierre de su short y lo bajo lentamente por sus piernas. Una vez estuvieron fuera de su vista, se concentró en apreciar las largas piernas de su chica. No eran perfectas, y eso le encantaba. Siempre había considerado que las chicas con las piernas sin una marca, sin vellos, todas perfectas, eran como….algo no real. Pero ahí estaba Hermione, tan real como su deseo por ella.

Enfocó entonces su mirada en la camisa de dormir de la chica, y se la sacó con ayuda de la castaña, quien sin ser consciente de ello, frotaba sus dos piernas tratando de generar algo de fricción que le aliviara ese dolor que sentía allí. Por Merlín, jamás había sentido aquello.

―Quieta, mi pequeña – susurró el moreno dándose cuenta de ello, y volvió a atacar sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el estomago, cuello, ombligo y pecho de Hermione.

―Oh – gimió la gryffindor al sentir como sus pezones eran repentinamente pellizcados por el moreno, quien aún seguía besándola, pero no podía negar que se moría por colocar su boca sobre otra área en específico de la chica.

―Voy a lamerlos – le avisó y la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, no por la insinuación, si no por lo mucho que le había calentado esas simples palabras.

Antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de tocar los pezones de la gryffindor, se escuchó la voz del Sr Granger tras de la puerta.

― Hermione, hija, se que estás acá, así que…regresa a tu cuarto en este instante – a pesar de que su tono de voz no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, ambos supieron que el padre de Hermione se sentía bastante incómodo.

Se miraron un rato a los ojos y se echaron a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de haberse vestido, se había dirigido hacia su respectiva habitación, no sin antes soltar un "Yo también te amo" que dejó a cierto merodeador nadando en felicidad.

Si bien el padre de la castaña había interrumpido un momento perfecto, el animago no dudaba de que se presentaran otras oportunidades. Y se iba asegurar de que nunca más, nadie los interrumpiera.

Mientras tanto, cierta gryffindor se encontraba en su habitación sonriendo exactamente como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Por Merlín ¿cómo pudo haberle tenido celos a una moto?.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí en un momento de ocio. Lo siento si deje a alguna picada esperando más escenas calientes, pero no es lo mío escribirlas completas._

_REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS_


End file.
